Dancing Doves
by Crazyhumor
Summary: A new threat arrives and threatens everything yet again. This time though, Damon finds himself facing it alone. Stefan, Caroline, Elena and the others are all gone, except for Bonnie, but she's different.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me how it is.**

Regression

The act of regressing.

Movement backwards to a previous and especially worse or more primitive state or condition.

Damon wasn't sure if this was what someone would call what happened to her, but he supposed the word fit. Sort of, anyway.

Another giggle filled the decrepit room, contrasting sharply against the molded, soggy, gray wood and decomposing debris which he assumed once was furniture.

His tired blue eyes crept around the room, which was only lit by a quickly disappearing sun through a shattered window frame behind him. He searched for her, to tired to use his senses to locate her heart beat and work through the smell of mildew to find her scent. He needed his rest and some 'food' quickly, because he hated not having all of his senses trained on her.

"Bonnie," he called out softly but firm, making sure she understood that he wasn't in the mood for playing. "Come out, we don't have time to play. You have to eat and get to bed, we're leaving tomorrow."

His demand was met with silence and he could imagine the pout that was sure on her face. He waited. Found the little patience he had left and ignored the pain racing up and down his exhausted body.

Finally, from the corner of his eyes he saw her step forward from her hiding space in a closet he hadn't even noticed before. Bonnie. His best friend stood before him dressed in an over sized coat and baggy green pants. She had dusty, white sneakers on her feet and her slightly longer hair was in a hazardous bun he had placed on top of her head that morning to keep her hair out of her eyes. Long, dark strands were already escaping it and hanging in front of her dirt smudged face. Other then her dirty appearance she looked the same as she always did, but he knew better. He knew she wasn't the same at all.

"Why do we have to left again, Damon?" She was indeed pouting and clearly whining. "We just got here."

"First of all, its why do we have to 'leave' again, Damon." He corrected her as he moved towards her, arms crossed. "And what did I tell you about whining?"

She frowned at him. "That if I whine you would tape my mouth shut." She crossed her arms and met his gaze in a way which almost tricked him into believing she was herself again. She rolled her eyes. "You never do though, Damon" She looked close to stomping her foot. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here. This house is big and they have jar peaches in the basement, Damon. I like those."

Damon's stomach pinched with hunger pains.

"Upstairs, now," he pointed at the stairwell behind her, "do as I say, Bonnie. Now." He shouted.

Bonnie flinched and her green eyes widened. He cursed silently when they filled with tears. He hadn't meant to yell her her. He was just so hungry and she had been in the mood to play hide and seek all day, and he hated that damn game.

He hated having to look for her when he didn't really know where she was because his senses were all out of whack.

He wasn't surprised when she turned away from him and bolted upstairs.

Damon arms fell down to his side as she looked towards the water damaged ceiling and sighed. He gave himself a moment before he followed Bonnie up the stairs and into the room they had been sharing.

He found her there curled up on her place in the corner, wrapped up in her fraying blanket, her whole face hidden. Damon stood in the doorway for a moment and just watched the lump shift with every breath the young woman took.

He took a step into the room, the floor board underneath him creaking.

"I'm not hungry." Her words were muffled and wet. "I just go to sleep. Good night, Damon."

"We're taking the peaches with us, Bonbon." He told her. "And we'll find a better place."

He headed towards the green bag which sat on top of his folded blanket in the corner opposite of Bonnie's. He flipped the top open and began searching through their sparse items.

"But why do we have to leave so much?" She questioned after a moment.

Damon fought off the sinking feeling he felt as he pulled out the last, dented canned good they had. He told himself they still had the peaches and they could always search for more.

He glanced over his shoulder at Bonnie as he pulled out the can opener. "You know why." He told her simply as he worked on removing the top of the can. He watched Bonnie shifted nervously underneath her blanket and hug herself out of the corner of his eye.

"The monsters." She whispered it as if it was a bad word.

Damon got the top of the can off and stuck a semi-clean plastic spoon into the mystery beans and headed over to Bonnie. She stared at him wide eyed as he handed her the meal. "All of it," he demanded.

Bonnie didn't make a fuss as she normally would about eating the cold beans instead of peaches as she looked out of the broken window behind him, eyes shimmering with fear. She took the can.

"Are they out there."

He settled down in front of her on the floor, bones aching. He had to made sure she ate. "They're always out there, Bon."

Her eyes darted to him briefly before returning to the window. "I mean, out there, out there." She whispered, voice high with panic.

"As in right now?" He lightly poked her nose and rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly. If they were out there, we wouldn't be in here."

They would be running, as far as they could get from the creatures.

The creatures.

Something happened and the world discovered that the Original vampires weren't the first vampires in existence after all. No, there had been something more natural and much older hidden away and sleeping until one day something woke them up.

They were ancient creature like vampires in the fact they drank human blood. They were strong as well, much strong then any vampire in existence before there awakening. They were like vampires, just stronger, quicker, meaner and immune to magic.

When they woke up they decided they wanted to take the world back, because apparently it had once belonged to them. The vampires created by a witch seemed to amuse and insult them simultaneously and as a result there was a mass extraction of all vampires born from a witch's magic.

As for as Damon knew, he was the only Witch's vampire still alive, except for Elijah and obviously Klaus, somewhere somehow, for now. But, he had seen Elijah since everything had happened a little over two years ago, he had seen him on TV. The creatures like tv and had a slew of programs to be enjoyed by and for their kind and other programs designed to brainwash their human slaves.

He had seen Elijah when his desperation had led him to wonder into one of the towns in search of food for Bonnie. The town had been a mix of the creatures and human blood slaves, so he hoped he would blend in somehow.

In the town square there had been a large television that was strung up underneath the town's broken clock. He had been rushing through the crowd, with his hood snug over his head when he had happened to look up and see him.

Elijah, the usually dapper dressed vampire was shirtless and being led around by a diamond studded leash. On the other end, holding the leash, was one of the oldest creatures, one of the big dogs. A red haired girl who looked barely fifteen years old. But Damon knew better, he knew the creature was anything but a normal fifteen year old. Rumor was she was the most demented and curl of all of them.

He assumed Klaus was being kept as some sort of pet as Elijah was.

Damon didn't know much about the creatures except of that they hated the Witch's vampires and that they aged and could procreate unlike them. He knew that because the so-called governor in-charge of the half of the country had a pregnant wife, he had always seen that on tv.

He always knew that they killed any witch's vampire they came across and enslaved humans. He knew they saw witches as a none threat and considered them human with tasty, sought after blood. Werewolves seemed to be their natural enemy. Hence was the reason they were on the run.

"Damon, you did it again." He came out of his musing to find Bonnie staring at his face, her face just inches away. "You're sleeping while your awake." she accused. She had brown sauce all around her face and her nose was running as she chewed.

Damon snorted in amusement even though his stomach twisted with worry about just how different Bonnie was. He couldn't tell you what happened. He honestly didn't know. He took the end of his dusty, black sleeve and wiped everything that was on her face that wasn't suppose to be there except for the dirt. That would take a lot of water and soap, both of which they had none of.

"Are you finished?" He asked and eyed her can.

Bonnie made a face and swallowed what was in her mouth. "I am." He gave her a skeptical look. She huffed, dug her spoon into the can and pulled out a spoon full and shoved it into her mouth.

She showed him the now empty can as she chewed up what was left. "Good," he plucked the can out of her and and placed it beside him. "Bed," he commanded and pointed at the matt of blankets.

Bonnie obeyed him, she usually did unless it was about eating beans. She settled underneath her blankets and looked up at him, expectantly.

Damon was always unsure what to do at the moment when he told her to go to bed and he would linger at her side. But eventually, he did what he always did, and brushed strands of hair form her face, "good night," he mumbled and started to move away.

"You never eat, Damon." She observed sleepily before he could get away. "Its because you drink blood, like the monsters, right?"

Damon froze before turning slightly as she gazed down at Bonnie. He had never told her that, that he drank blood. He studied her half-lidded eyes. "Does that make me a monster?" He asked even though he had other questions.

She scrunched up her face. "No, you're just Damon."


	2. Chapter 2

Drinking animal blood only meant he was weak, but there wasn't exactly any blood banks he could break into or any human he could snatch up. Every bag of blood and every human belonged to one of those creatures and they would notice if he went messing around with one.

He had Bonnie, but he couldn't bring himself to feed off her.

Daylight was the safest time to travel, not because the creatures had any weakness to sunlight, they didn't. But because the fact that he was out in the sunlight meant that he could pass as not being wasn't a Witch's vampire.

Tugging on his hand brought Damon out of his thoughts again. He glanced at Bonnie who was trying to pull away from him and head towards the edge of the road, he held on tighter to her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, yanking her back to his side.

"I want to see what's making that noise." She blinked up at him innocently.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What noise?" He couldn't hear anything, just their foot falls on the broken pavement.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The noise, Damon. Listen."

He sighed and came to a stop along the deserted road. He heard it. It was a soft buzzing sound in the air. It was very faint and he was sure that if he wasn't a vampire he would have never of heard it.

"Can you really hear that?" He asked in surprise.

Bonnie stared at him in confusion, clearly not knowing what he meant. "Can we go see what it is?"

"No," he let the fact that she could hear something he barely could go and began to pull her forward.

"Why not?" She whined. She dug her feet into the ground.

Damon stopped and stared at her. "What is up with you lately?" He questioned. She usually listened to him just fine, but as of late she had been fighting him on nearly everything.

She tugged at her fingers which were still firmly in his hand. "I want to go see what it is." She pulled at him, he didn't budge.

He stared at her. "Why?" He wondered could it be a witch thing. He had no idea what happened to her powers and a part of him hoped that this need to follow this sound was some sort of witchy feeling.

She stopped tugging and pouted at him. "I don't know, I just do."

Damon frowned before letting out a sigh. "Fine," he said. Bonnie grinned widely before pulling him off the road and into the woods, he allowed it.

(DD)

It was a fence.

Bonnie stared at it with wide eyes as they moved up the ten foot fence, the top wrapped with barbwire. She took a step towards it, but Damon pulled her back.

"Don't touch it," he ordered, "it could harm you."

She looked back at him in interest. "Really? Its just one of those things though. I've touched one of those those things before."

"This one is an electric fence," she looked at him blankly and he sighed. He hadn't explained any of that to her yet and he didn't feel like going through the process. "It'll bite you." He explained.

Her eyes widened as she looked back at the fence. "Like that dog?" She rubbed her left hand.

Damon winced at the memory. "Worse," he whispered dramatically. Bonnie took a step back from the fence and shook her head. "Now, can we get back to the road, we found out what was making the noise."

Bonnie frowned at him. "Not that noise," she shook her head, "come on." She started pulling him around the fence and she was sure to stay a good distance away from it.

Damon was to tired to deny her and allowed it.

Damon knew he had to get some blood into him when he finally heard what Bonnie was hearing but realized they were much closer to it then he would like. He yanked Bonnie to a stop and started to pull her back when the woman on the ground behind the fence was kicked yet again by one of the men standing around her.

The woman screamed. Her tan skin was covered in cuts and blood, all clear and on display because of her shredded gray dress. She had bite marks all over her body.

"Come on, Bonnie." Damon whispered in panic. He knew they were the creatures, the men were anyway. He could smell it. They were so fat with blood, it oozed off them and they always smelled like something else, something that was distinctively belonging to those creatures.

Bonnie wouldn't budge. "They're hurting her." She whispered back, eyes still on the scene.

"There's nothing we can do," he told her, which seemed to make her angry, if the dark look that came over her face was any indication.

She took a step away from him and towards the group of four and the fence. He was just about to pull her back again when the the three males clothes caught fire. They screamed and screamed as the black flame ate at their flesh and they attempted to put themselves out by rolling on the ground and patting themselves down.

Damon could only watch in horrified awe. He had never seen fire like that before. His gaze darted to Bonnie, who was still watching, eyes half-lidded.

"Did you do that?" He questioned, over the screams.

Bonnie blinked and slowly looked at him. She seemed suddenly worried, her eyes filled with tears. The men screams faded as they ran away, still aflame.

Bonnie hugged him suddenly, her face pressed into his chest as she sobbed. He hugged her back tightly, caught between fear and a certain sense of elation. She had her powers. Though the creatures seemed immune to the powers of witches, but at the very least they weren't completely helpless. And if any witch could give those creatures hell, it would be Bonnie.

His eyes caught with the beaten woman who the creatures had left behind, who was looking at them with awe and thankfulness. She didn't stay long though, cause just as he knew, like she knew they had to go. She quickly scrambled onto her feet and limped away..

Damon gathered Bonnie into his arms and quickly made their exit as well.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elijah heard of the witch who set a couple of the Avams on fire with a black flame so hot they still burned weeks later in a concrete room until someone could figure out how to make the fire stop, there had been a lot of witches Elijah thought it could be, but he knew exactly which one it was. She had always been destined for great things after all.

Bonnie Bennett.

He didn't tell his mistress of this, that he knew the witch who had succeeded in putting them all on edge. She didn't ask. He wasn't sure if he would tell her if she did, even though he was suppose to be her broken pet and all of that.

The creature with the face of a young girl ran a hand through his hair was again from her place in the chair above where he sat at her feet on the floor. She was having some sort of meeting with the other powerful of her kind, discussing the development. She set at a long table in a dark room, the others faces shadowed.

Elijah found it all quite dramatic, but the spell of power in the room was palatable and undeniable.

"She is just a witch," a voice further down the table spoke up angrily. "Witches are of no threat to us." He snarled. Elijah found it odd, the creatures spoke no language he recognized but everyone somehow understood it when they spoke.

"Then why are you getting so upset, Arthan?" A female voice asked airily. "Sounds as if you're afraid."

"I am afraid of nothing, especially not a witch." He sniffed.

"Maybe we should be afraid," a new voice cut in. Murmurs of outrage spread. "Calm your fangs, my brothers and sisters. I merely state that this because this witch seems to possess the fires of Black Wings and we all remember what Black Wings did to our kind."

"Black wings was not a witch, you old fool." Someone snapped. "A witch could never possess enough power to send us all into slumber again. Witches are human, our food to enjoy."

"Maybe she's not only a witch," the doubtful voice cut in again. "Maybe she is a"

"Don't say it," the female voice or maybe a new one spoke up. "Do not speak that name." She gritted out in outrage.

Someone laughed darkly, followed by a slew of hisses.

"Behave," the female creature above him said calmly, easily calming the room. "It is simple. We will find her and kill her. Black wings had time to grow and mature, we will not give this one, who ever or whatever she is time to do so. Its simple. We will not fret."

"Shouldn't we get into contact with your father? Allow him to handle this?"

The fingers running through his hair turned into claws that scrapped against his scalp as the creature above him tense. Elijah bit back a wince "There is no need to contact the Supremes. I believe we can handle this."

Agreement spread throughout the room.

"My clan will handle it, my lady." A deep voice spoke up from the end of the table. "The Mixu clan will find the little witch and drain her dry."

"I will leave it to you then, Brox. Do not fail me or you know what will happen." Elijah's mistress accepted. "Everyone is dismissed and Mixu clan's representatives can meet me downstairs in the war room. I would like to hear your plan." There was a flutter of movement and soon the oppressive air seemed slightly less so. "Elijah," her fingers curled around his hair and tugged on the strands slightly. Elijah slowly rose to his feet until he stood beside her still siting form. He kept his head down, his eyes on the ground. "Do you know any witches?"

Elijah blinked at the ground. "I know plenty." He answered.

"Any good at locator spells is what I think they are called?" She ran her red painted fingers down the front of his bare chest. "Any still alive?" She sounded gleeful at the thought of dead witches.

"I don't know if any or still alive or where they are now, my mistress." He answered. "There were quite a few in New Orleans."

The creature pouted. "Yes, yes, quite a few of them were sold already." She tugged on the buckle of his belt which was wrapped around his waist, pulling him to his knees. Face to face she air bit at his face and laughed softly when he flinched. "My kind just can't help themselves when they feed on a witch and usually drain them dry." She sighed, hands in his hair again. "I suppose I can search around, I'm sure there is someone keeping a couple as pets."

"Witches are stubborn creatures," he couldn't help but say, wanting to make her think her plan wouldn't work, even if it did, "they won't help you destroy one of their own."

The creature laughed. "I've known humans for much longer than you have, Elijah. Witches are just humans with tricks, they're the same and I know how to bend them to my will." she caught his eyes and smiled innocently, misleading. "Are you doubting me?"

"No," Elijah answered right away. He wasn't to doubt her, question her, or challenge her. Those facts had been drilled or beaten into him. "I would never doubt."

Her warm fingers trailed down his face.

She laughed. "I'll let it slid this time, Elijah. Remember my kindness." She then sank her fangs into him and he screamed.

(DD)

Bonnie didn't know who graves they were, but she knew that whenever Damon brought them here they would spend a long time there.

Damon would be bent over one in particularly, his forehead nearly grazing the thin, brown grass below. Sometimes she heard him whisper the words brother.

She thinks she knew them to, but she just can't remember. She can't remember a lot of things though. That frustrates her, how she can't remember anything. And she knows it worries Damon even though he pretends it doesn't, and that makes her sad.

Like now, it felt as if they had been at the graves forever and she had to pee, but Damon wouldn't allow her to go off alone. So instead she sat a few feet away from him, her legs firmly pressed together as she twirled a stick between her hands.

Damon was staring at the plain wooden marker in the ground which he had said was a grave, his eyes wet. It made her uncomfortable when Damon cried, he never cried. He was always strong and unshakable, that is, until he brought them to visit the graves.

Damon said the graves were home or that the graves were at their home. Bonnie wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew that whenever Damon said they were going home that they were going to see the graves.

She looked around the grassy field the graves were in and didn't exactly like the idea of this being their home.

Bonnie dropped the stick and hugged herself when she realized she was cold. But realizing she was cold made her think of the fire she had created that hurt those men that had been hurting that woman. She whimpered. She hated how she felt in that moment, how angry she was. She had just wanted them to stop hurting the woman. She also knew they were the monsters they ran from and a part of her thought if she hurt them bad enough that they would stop chasing them.

She dug her sneakers into the ground and hugged herself tighter. When she looked up again, Damon was watching her. He smiled in a way which reminded her of an empty jar of peaches before he stood up fully and held out his hand to her.

"Come on, lets go home."

Confused, but never one to deny Damon's hand, Bonnie quickly got to her feet and moved towards him, taking his hand. "Home?"

He nodded as he began leading them away from the graves. "Do you trust me, Bonnie?"

She didn't hesitate. "Of course," she claimed, "always," she grinned silly.

Damon bumped her shoulder lightly. "Don't smile so brightly, it hurts." He whined.

"Don't whine or I'll have to tape your mouth shut." She mocked him.

He smiled at her again and she was happy it seemed just a little less empty.

(DD)

He just knew he had to get to the books, he didn't know what to do with them when he got them though. Bonnie couldn't even read.

Damon sighed as he looked down at the dusty stack of books he had collected. He hated being back at the boarding house, but this was the only place he knew had them.

He could hear Bonnie behind him searching through the boarding house, snooping around excitedly. He had never brought her here before. Mystic Falls was dangerous, home to a large group of vampires and a huge blood farm. It was a huge risk bringing them here, but he hoped it would be worth it.

"Bonnie," he called out.

She skipped over to him, smiling brightly. "Yes, Damon?" She asked sweetly.

He thought carefully how to put this before finally speaking. "Do you remember what it was you did to those men?"

Her face went pale and she seemed to draw into herself. "What men?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

Damon sighed. "You know what men, Bonnie." She was quiet, her arms twisted behind her back. "Do you think you could do it again?"

"I don't ever want to do it again." She shouted, surprising him at the amount of intensity and fear behind her words.

He frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong, Bonnie." He told her. "You saved that woman." He tried to get her to understand.

She shook her head, her hair falling out of its tail. "I hate how it made me feel, Damon. I never want to do it again. I don't I don't I don't." She panted, eyes wide.

"That's fine," Damon quickly said, grabbing hold of her balled fists and pulling them down into her lap. "You don't have to." He tried soothing her as she struggled to catch her breath. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She sobbed. Damon pulled her into a hug and sighed quietly, his hand going to pet her hair. "Forget I even brought it up."

She clutched onto him tightly and cried.


End file.
